An arrangement in which a bumper beam (bending support) extending in the vehicle width direction and a pair of bumper beam extensions (deforming projecting parts) extending in the fore-and-aft direction are formed as a unit from a fiber-reinforced resin, and the pair of bumper beam extensions are supported on end parts of a pair of vehicle body frames (longitudinal supports) is known from Patent Document 1 below.